144458-bravo-carbine-shades-eve-is-super-fun-and-amazing
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Ya know, since it's not token or single daily locked for an individual person. I'm totally okay with this. I remember switching to alts and looking for people who haven't ran it yet for the special boss in a different game before they just changed it to include grinding out the boss. It was a nightmare..... This is significantly better and more engaging. Especially since it's an entire instance and not just a boss in an existing one. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If I have *one complaint* about the whole event, this is it. I mean, I *get it* and understand what's to be done, but the lack of a checklist is sort of a pain in the butt. It's a small thing, and totally surmountable, but yeah. | |} ---- That would be nice, I was making a list on paper when doing that quest, a little annoying for such a fun quest. | |} ---- ---- When I'm out of flares I just sprint away from shadelings. You can run away from them. And I can still distinguish the traps even when there's no flashlight. But , yes, it does take awhile because you have to wander the woods for some time before the Angel tells you to follow its light. Edited October 20, 2015 by Whimsicalalien | |} ---- They're actually pretty easy to dodge, you can jump over their attacks. | |} ---- I know that you can sprint away from the shadelings, I've done as much myself. The traps I encountered were not visible due to the blue fog and even then I saw no indicator that they were there. The mushrooms? I can see those. Bone cage traps? See those too. Field of bear traps on the other side of something that obscures my vision? Little bit difficult to see. I really don't want it to come off as petulant whining here because I love the rest of the event after the forest. My only problem is that it feels like killing things takes a little too long but I chalk that up to a mix of being scaled up to 50 and not having experience with what PvE combat is like at 50. I am willing to put a lot of time and effort into doing and obtaining what I want. I am not willing to repeatedly slog through content that deliberately wastes my time and that is what the forest section of the Shade's Eve expedition feels like to me. Edited October 20, 2015 by Mumboejumboh | |} ---- ---- ---- You aren't wrong in your feelings - a lot of people felt the same way on the PTR. In a PUG, it's mind-bendingly difficult. Last night I saw five people come in and out of my group, and that's WITH /i notices about the countdown and requests for patience. Frankly. there are too many shadelings for the number of flares, and the cache boxes aren't really helpful because it's one more thing to go hunt for in the dark. The timer is too long. Were it my design, it would be a 30s countdown until they system prompts a vote "Ask the Angel for help?". Yes wins = insta-light. Also, the Angel's light should repel shadelings and illuminate traps. | |} ---- ---- I'd just hold onto tokens for the next day or so, you can get just about everything that's on the vendor out of the box that you get at the end of the instance. | |} ---- ---- ---- Page says it ends November 2nd, so I'll be spending all of my tokens on the 1st, under the assumption that they'll disappear if I don't spend them. Just in case I get the things I want to buy from the Expedition drop. | |} ---- ---- I'm with you on that. The event is awesome, the cities look amazing, the dailies are fun and the costumes and dyes are neat. The rest of the expedition is fun but that first part with the shadelings and the flashlights and the blind and the disorient... that can bite me. it blows. my only other complaint would be that the cash shop mount is not account bound. probably because you can buy it with omnibits if you have enough of them. For me, other MMO's I play make all mounts purchased with real cash account bound, it has kinda set a precedent and I am not willing to pay for a mount that is one character only. that is a minor thing though, it just means I won't have that particular mount, I can live with that. really enjoying the event | |} ---- I'm really liking the encouragement to get into the housing community. I've gotten so many good ideas!! | |} ---- .. and now I'm glad I didn't start spending right away. Second expedition of the event, and I get this cute, chubby little guy. | |} ---- ---- The thicket is easily the single worst thing I've ever encountered in any game. It is such a frustrating part of an otherwise cool event that I just don't do it any more. This kind of stuff is supposed to be fun. It's not supposed to make you want to punch a hole in your monitor. The rest of the event is an epic win. The thicket is an epic failure. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Preach. Jeff Kurtenacker. He's a bit active on twitter and has a Soundclound with many of his creations (including WS), if you're interested. And yeah, he's brilliant. :wub: | |} ---- Hrmmm, gonna have to check this out. | |} ---- ---- ---- I solo it on my level 24 warrior. It's easier on my warrior than it is on all my other classes. On topic.... I've given up on the daily quests, just farming the instance for SS. I can't take the frustration anymore. Too many people, not enough of the spawns for what is needed. People running in when they can clearly see someone else there but they get it because it's Thayd and Thayd lags like hell for me. What should be a few minutes of a quest takes me 40 minutes and that isn't fun. It's not the event daily quests themselves, it's other players that ruin it. They make easy quests, frustrating. | |} ---- I really don't want to undermine your experience or say your frustration isn't valid or anything... but I have to say I have a different feeling about it. Sure, some people rush the quest like headless chicken w/o reading them (and hell, that's fine if they don't care) but I think it's pretty smooth. Worst case scenario I had were items that weren't in enough quantities and I just chated 5 min on /g and went back to the quest after the small rush finished. Do you play on NA ? (Which could explain the difference, maybe ?) Have you tried to do the quest later or earlier, if that's possible for you ? (Maybe Carbine should do like on ressource node in GW2, where items are "bound" to your char and you can click something that has been just used by another player.) It's a shame you don't get to enjoy them while, as simple as they are, it's such a nice event. Edited October 21, 2015 by Yorgl | |} ---- No, i'm on EU, Jabbit. I've tried the event quests at various times over my alts and Thayd/Illium always seems packed. The trick or treat one is easy enough. Plenty of housing plots with candy and I got in a circle on the first day so it's just a case of popping around the list I have. It's just the ones in the cities I struggle with which isn't helped with lag. I don't mind to be honest. I get far more SS from farming the instance and it's on for a couple of weeks so should have plenty of time to stock up on decor and the hoverboard for my main and alts. I'm only really missing out on 15SS and that's nothing. | |} ---- ---- I'm wondering what exactly this is going to trigger, might be more of the event and other stuff. | |} ---- They should really think about reducing the number of people to scare, hooligans to egg, effigies to burn, holograms to dispell, etc. Cut that number in half and there'd be a whole lot more for everyone and a lot less frustration. | |} ---- That would be perfect. The less people have to do the easier, and less frustrating, that would be. The event is fun it's just having to compete with less than polite folk for limited spawns strips that fun and replaces it with irritation. | |} ---- Yeah. I'm not sure what side you play but my advice is, for both sides, camping one hologram, maybe two if they're near each other, is the fastest way to get that daily done when there's a lot of people on. Especially good for Exiles. Feels like they have fewer? On the Dominion side, I've found picking a spot where several effigies spawn near by is better than trying to run around and find them. It's still obnoxious since they seem to spawn slower than any other quest item. There doesn't seem to be any good way to make scaring people easier. They show up in a big area though, so it's sometimes possible to find areas with few other players. Collecting spiders is awful and there's no way to make it less awful. There's not enough of them. On the Exiles side, I haven't run into any real obnoxiousness with the dailies. They have a good amount of quickly respawning hooligans to throw eggs at. Just run around and you'll find some. It helps that the egg throw is instant, unlike some of the Dom scare abilities. Catching wisps is pretty easy. Just go to the Aurin area and there's lots of them. Really, so far the only bad Exile daily is the holograms, and like I said, just camp one. It's annoying, but it's fairly quick. Only other suggestion is if the dailies are still horrible maybe wait a few days and try again. If it's anything like WoW, interest will die off as more players get all the items they want from the holiday. Some already have the hoverboard somehow. So, yeah, dailies might get easier as time goes on. | |} ---- ---- I am so in agreement here. This stage makes me so annoyed, I have punched my desk in frustration. I think the reason it is so frustrating for so many of us is that there are too many annoying elements. You walk around in the dark, you have no map, you are chased by shadelings, there are too many of them, if they catch you you have to hunt around for that one human to get you back to normal, there are limited things to help you, often the coffins will be empty, there are traps all around hidden in the darkness, the weird clouds that you can't seem to walk normally through, and finally the overall maze-like layout of the area. It all just adds up to frustration for me. I don't doubt that there are people who love it, but I'm not one of them. I do it once a day because of the quest, so that I'll at least be able to amass some seasonal currency (considering the daily quest give only 5 each) but I can't imagine doing any more than that. I dread haing to run it again tomorrow. Don't get me wrong. I love everything else. Yes, there have been some problems with hunting down stuff for the dailies but I don't really mind to be honest. This is what has been sucking the fun out of the event for me.. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm in agreement here. I really enjoyed it the first few times but I wanted quite a lot of things on different characters so I ended up farming it a bit. Too much does ruin it. After a few times it got a tad boring but it was the quickest way of getting SS. I suppose it's my own fault for running it so much but I have found myself tuning out and just going through the motions now. I'll do the same thing on the next event though because I want the goodies before the event runs out. Can't complain though, loved the hoverboard and mount flairs. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----